Crying Hard
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Sarah is left behind while her family goes on a vacation. When her grandmother takes her for a visit, she stumbles upon Sarah's copy of Labyrinth. When she says the words.Sarah is taken away by Jareth. Sarah then becomes property of Jareth JS COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Crying Hard   
  
Sarah Williams was an average teenaged girl. She went to school and did very well. "Holy shit!"  
  
Sarah's clock read 10:01, "I'm going to be so late!" Sarah quickly jumped out of bed and got  
  
dressed. "What should I wear today?" Sarah finally picked out a black shirt with the word  
  
MAGIC printed on it, and a pair of ripped jeans. "Karen, Dad, Toby I'm up!" Sarah walked down  
  
the stairs to the dinning room. "Where is everyone?" Sarah thought that her whole family left to  
  
die in this world that she hated so much. "How could they do this? It's not fair!" Sarah spied a  
  
note. "Oh look a little note!" Sarah oozed with sarcasm.  
  
Dear Sarah,  
  
Went to the beach be back in three days.  
  
Love,  
  
Karen, Dad, Toby.  
  
"Went to the beach!" Sarah's rage and hate for Karen grew more. "How could they do this?"  
  
Sarah looked at the clock, it read 10:45. "Holy shit! Oh well, I guess I can go to the park today.  
  
Come on Merlin! I just need to get a book to read." Sarah ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"What book should I pick?" Sarah glanced around and saw a small red book. "No. I'm never  
  
reading that one again!" Sarah thought for a moment. What other books did she have to read that  
  
she liked. What other choice did she have? Well she did have another choice, but didn't really  
  
like that book. Karen got for her sixteenth birthday. Fairytales and Other Pointless Stories.   
  
"Well, maybe one more time won't hurt." Sarah quickly grabbed the book and ran down the  
  
stairs. "Lets go Merlin!"  
  
"Give me the child." Sarah looked up at the clock, 11:15. "Through danger untold and hardship  
  
unnumbered, I have found my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child  
  
that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and kingdom as great! You have no power  
  
over me." Sarah closed the book and turned to her dog. "Wow Merlin. I never noticed how  
  
bizarre and stupid this story is. Let's go home."  
  
Meanwhile in the castle beyond the Goblin City, a man watched the young girl who played in the  
  
park. "Oh Sarah, not stupid or bizarre. This is our story." Jareth gazed into the crystal watching  
  
the woman he loved dearly. "I'll be there for you. As the world falls down." A thin smile eased  
  
from his lips. "Sarah you little fool. Can't you see. No I see that you can't just yet."  
  
Sarah walked inside her empty house. "Come on Merlin. I'll let you nap on Karen's side of the  
  
bed!" The dog ran up the stairs into Karen's bed room. "Good dog!" Sarah shook her head and  
  
walked into her bedroom. She looked at her little red book, and pondered the thought of chucking  
  
it out. "No, I couldn't." Sarah pressed the book against her heart before placing it on her vanity. 


	2. Baby Said

Baby Said  
  
Sarah got off her bed, and walked down the stairs to her kitchen. "Did they leave any money?"  
  
Sarah asked out loud. That was a stupid question. "Come on Merlin!" The dog barked and ran to  
  
Sarah. Sarah began to rummage through her cupboards, searching for something to make for  
  
Lunch. "How about some, Quick Rice Soup?" Merlin barked in approval and panted. "Okay!"  
  
Sarah read the instructions carefully. "Okay, I've got my pot, the rice, now for some water."  
  
Sarah filled the pot with water. "There we go. Put rice in water and let it cook for 5 minutes.  
  
Then add the chicken flavoring." Sarah put the timer on and sighed. "Noone said cooking was  
  
easy!" It's very fun though." Sarah looked at Merlin, who was laying on his back. In an instant  
  
she broke out into giggles. Ding! "Add the flavoring. Stir. And we're done. Let's eat."  
  
The rest of the day was like routine, Sarah went to her job, came home, took Merlin for a walk,  
  
made dinner, which to her amazement was delicious. "Okay Merlin. Bed time!"   
  
"Ark!"   
  
"I love you too." Sarah went to her room, put on her pajamas, and lay down on her bed. "Good  
  
night."   
  
"Sarah sweetie!" Sarah woke up to a woman's voice. She got out of her bed and ran down the  
  
stairs. "Grandma Rose?"  
  
"Your parents called. You were supposed to come to my house."  
  
"Sorry! Let me pack!"  
  
"I have some of your clothes at my house."  
  
"Okay then. Let me get changed and get the dog!"  
  
"Okay dear." Sarah rushed up to her room, got into her jeans, and her Reality T- shirt. She  
  
quickly packed her cell phone, and a small red book. "Come on Merlin! Merlin? Oh no." Sarah  
  
found Merlin on Karen's side of the bed with her favorite pillow ripped up! "Come boy!" The  
  
dog followed Sarah down stairs and into Rose's car.   
  
Half way through the trip Rose spoke. "Sarah we'll be going to the mall today if you don't  
  
mind."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Where do you shop?"  
  
"Antique store, Crystal Beginnings, and the book store."  
  
"Okay." The rest of the ride was quiet. When Rose glanced over to check how Sarah was, for the  
  
first time she saw the book that her grandchild was reading. "The Labyrinth. Sounds strange."  
  
Sarah remained silent as she turned the page. "Sarah?"  
  
"Through danger untold and hardship unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle beyond  
  
the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and  
  
kingdom as great. You have no power over me."  
  
"We're here." Sarah stared out in a gazed trance. "Sarah."  
  
"Yes?" Sarah asked startled.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh. What about Merlin?"  
  
"Look. Your Grandpa Joe is here to pick him up."  
  
"Come on Merlin!" Merlin ran to Joe and Sarah followed Rose into the mall."  
  
Sarah lay awake the night in the guest room. She closed her eyes and whispered "I wish I could  
  
leave this place."  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yes Grandma Rose?"  
  
"I don't understand this part."  
  
"Read it to me please." Rose came in and knelt beside Sarah. "I'll whisper it in your ear."  
  
"Okay." Sarah said sleepily.   
  
"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now." It was too late though Sarah was  
  
already asleep, and Rose had no idea what she did.  
  
Jareth's head jerked up, and he felt a pain in his heart and a joy at the same time. "Sarah!" He  
  
transformed into his bird form and flew off into the Earth to inspect the situation. "Oh Sarah."  
  
I know a short chapter. I have a party tonight. It's not even mine!  
  
Bye! Please review! -  
  
Rosakara13 


	3. Nightmare

Nightmare  
  
Sarah woke up and screamed, as if she had just awoken form a terrible dream. "No!" Sarah  
  
looked around. "Where in all the seven hells am I?" Sarah got out of the bed and slowly walked  
  
towards the window. "Shit!"  
  
"Oh Sarah." Sarah turned around to find Jareth looking at her with that evil seductive smile. "Get  
  
the hell out!" Jareth smiled and walked towards Sarah. "Oh my dear Sarah. Let me explain, since  
  
you came here against your will, you belong to me." Sarah was scared. What was he saying?  
  
"How long?" Sarah asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"Forever." Sarah screamed and threw a pillow at Jareth's head. "Alright I'll leave." Jareth flashed  
  
her a smile before leaving the room. "Oh I hate him!" I wouldn't care if he died right now!"  
  
Sarah laid down and closed her eyes. Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. "No. Help."   
  
Sarah's dream:  
  
Sarah was standing in the center of labyrinth. "Where am I?" Sarah looked around the city. There  
  
seemed to be a celebration going on. "What's going on here?" She headed towards the castle.  
  
"Maybe Jareth will know what's happening." Sarah ran into the castle. "Jareth!"  
  
"You called?"  
  
"What's going on?" Jareth leaned in closer towards Sarah. Sarah found it hard to breathe with  
  
him this close. "Jareth. I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Our wedding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You belong to me. So your mine to play with. Whatever I want with you I can have."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Hush love. It is time to retire to our chambers."   
  
"No!!!!!"  
  
End Dream.  
  
Sarah woke up with a scream. "Oh no." Sarah looked to her side, Jareth wasn't there. "Thank  
  
God." Sarah got out of the bed and looked out the window. Yep she was still in the labyrinth.  
  
When she turned around there was a knock at her door. "Yes?"  
  
"It's me Hoggle."   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Jareth wanted me to give you this. You will wait for him to get you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I be leaving now." Sarah looked at the dress that she was given. "It's so beautiful." Sarah put the  
  
dress on. "I feel like a princess in this."  
  
"You are one." Sarah didn't hear Jareth come in, and right now he was right behind her. "Jareth.  
  
Thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Jareth, I.... never mind."  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure." 


	4. Breakfast

Breakfast Time  
  
Jareth escorted Sarah to breakfast that morning. "So Sarah. How are you?"  
  
"Fine." A million thoughts raced through her mind. Did she hate Jareth? Why was she being so  
  
kind to him? I'll just forget these feelings. Maybe they'll go away. "Sarah?"  
  
"What do you want?" Sarah was angry.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I was perfectly fine until you, showed up in my life!"  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth was confused beyond explanation. "Sarah why did you throw that pillow at me?"  
  
"I had no bomb!"  
  
"So that's your plan to kill me, and be stuck here forever?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You do know that if I do get killed, your stuck here. And you will become what I was?"  
  
"Damn." Sarah ran off, away from Jareth. "Oh I just hate him!" Sarah quickly ran to the front doors of the castle. "If I'm not welcome here than I'm better off in the labyrinth."  
  
"Sarah! No! Come back!" Sarah could hear Jareth calling her back, but right now she didn't care.  
  
"I'm never coming back here!" Jareth heard Sarah, and his heart ached for her. "Sarah no!"  
  
Jareth began to run after Sarah, but by the time he made it to the front doors Sarah was already gone and in the labyrinth. "Sarah!" Tears streamed down Jareth's face. "Oh Sarah. Hoggle!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Create a search party! I must find Sarah! Tell them to be gentle. That's the King's orders!"  
  
"Yes sir." Hoggle quickly rushed to tell the goblins. A search party was created. "Now guys be gentle with her. The King doesn't want her to be frightened. Now move!"  
  
Sarah looked around the walls of the labyrinth. "Where am I?" Sarah was scared, why did I run?  
  
Why did I not heed Jareth's call? I'm a fool! He'll never come for me! He's probably found someone else to be his forever! All these thoughts ran through her mind. "Jareth!" Sarah cried out. "Jareth! I need your help!"  
  
Jareth's head jerked up, "Sarah!" Jareth became his bird form and flew over the labyrinth. "Sarah  
  
where are you?" A small woman came into vision, it was Sarah! "I'm coming."  
  
Sarah looked and saw an owl swoop sown beside her. "No! Jareth help! There's a brid next to me! Don't let it hurt me!" 


	5. Fear Not

Fear not Sarah  
  
The owl came closer to Sarah. Sarah was frightened. She did not understand why this owl was  
  
staring at her. She knew that would never understand Jareth's world or it's creatures. "Jareth?"  
  
Sarah asked uncertainly. "Jareth! Where are you?" The bird stared at Sarah and moved closer to  
  
her. Sarah grew more frightened. Thinking quickly she grabbed a near by rock and threw it the  
  
bird. The bird fell down and closed it's eyes. Jareth felt hurt. I did nothing to her, except search  
  
for her and worry about her. Sarah looked at the bird What have I done? The bird began to take a  
  
human form. Sarah looked at the human that now lay before her. "Oh my God!" The human was  
  
Jareth! "Jareth!" Sarah looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Jareth!" Jareth opened his  
  
eyes and looked at Sarah. She's crying. Sarah's crying, for me. Oh Sarah I love you! "Sarah?"  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
"Are you okay Sarah?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I would hate it if you were hurt."  
  
"You would?"   
  
"I would blame myself and I would never forgive myself, if anything happened to you!" Sarah  
  
thought a moment. He would blame himself. He would never be able to forgive him self. Wow.  
  
That's a powerful emotion he has. Does he love me? Is that possible? No! He's incapable of  
  
love! Jareth is so cruel. But on the other hand look at him. He looks so in love with me. He looks  
  
human! Normal! Is it possible that I love him too? No it's too soon! "Jareth. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes." Hell yes! I love you Sarah! Why do you not believe me? Do you want to me to pour out  
  
my heart ans soul only to have you break them? "Oh. I just wanted to know. I'm sorry." Sarah!  
  
Why are you sorry? I should be sorry! I should release you right now! But I can't do it. My heart  
  
would break! Don't you know that? "Jareth."  
  
"Yes Sarah?"  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Your castle."   
  
"Of course. But why my castle?"  
  
"I love that place. That's my home now." She thinks my castle is her home! Sarah! I love you!  
  
"Jareth. I'm sorry I threw that rock and pillow at you."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Are you sure. I mean, don't I deserve a punishment?"  
  
"Would that make you feel better?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well then. I will think of a punishment for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jareth thought. Hmm. What should I do? I could make her serve me hand and foot. Or  
  
something a little more drastic. I could have her spend a night with me alone. Yes! That's it!  
  
Sarah will spend a night with me! And whatever I say she must do!  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is your punishment! You must spend a night with me, and do whatever I say!"  
  
"What? That means, you can make me have sex with you!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts! I'm the king and I say you will do as I say! Or else you will bear my child and you will  
  
love him! You will then give me your undivided attention! And I will do as I please!"  
  
"Yes Jareth."  
  
"Good." Great job Jareth! Now you've scared her. Oh shit! I just hate myself. "Sarah."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you forgive me. I would never do all those things I said unless you wanted me to."  
  
"I forgive you Jareth." Why am I feeling like this? I guess I love him. "Jareth! I love you!" 


	6. I Love You

I Love You  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah. She loves me! I feel happy! "Sarah!"  
  
"Yes?" What did I do? Was I wrong to tell you? I'm so sorry! Jareth smiled down at Sarah. Oh  
  
how beautiful! "Are you sure you love me?" Why am I asking that? I know you love me! Sarah  
  
looked up at Jareth. "What do mean? Of course I do! Don't you love me too?" Jareth looked at  
  
her eyes. Of course I do! I don't want to hurt you! I need you Sarah! "Sarah I..." Sarah shook her  
  
head and ran from him. I'll go to his castle by myself! He lied to me! I love him and he lied to  
  
me! The little bastard! He's a creep but I love him so much. Sarah looked behind her and Jareth  
  
wasn't going after her. "He doesn't love me! It's now clear!" Sarah felt hurt. Why isn't he  
  
coming after me? That's what happens in the books! Stupid Sarah! This is not a fairytale!   
  
Jareth looked straight ahead. "Oh Sarah. I do love you. With all my heart." Why didn't I answer  
  
her? I'll never ever do that again! I love her too much! I'll never act like an idiot again! Sarah!  
  
I'm not going to show you any emotion! This will be hard Sarah. But I want you to know that I  
  
love you.  
  
Sarah walked through the throne room, and the mess of goblins. "I'm going to bed!" Sarah was  
  
in tears. There was a whisper among the goblins. "I wish Hoggle was here!" It's not fair! I'm  
  
here for no apparent reason! "Sarah?" Sarah turned around, a small man stood before her.  
  
"Hoggle!"   
  
"Oh Sarah!"  
  
"Hoggle I need your help."  
  
"What with?"  
  
"This dream."  
  
"Jareth's an expert on dreams Sarah."  
  
"I know! But he doesn't care about me!"  
  
" Okay then. Tell me this dream."  
  
"Okay Well it all started when..."  
  
Jareth walked to his castle. "My poor Sarah. Don't you see what I've planned for us? We will be  
  
married. Soon." I love her I can't hurt her like I want to. She loves me too. Tonight while she is  
  
with me I'll ask her. I LOVE HER! I love her. Why must I be cursed with this pain?  
  
That night Sarah sat in the throne room awaiting Jareth's return. "Oh Jareth! I love thee! Return  
  
home to the one who needs you most. Me." There was a whisper among the goblins. "The door is  
  
opening. It could be the king!" The door opened and in the doorway stood Jareth. "Jareth." Jareth  
  
payed no attention to the goblins and walked towards Sarah. Sarah's heart beat fast as the man  
  
she loved so dearly came closer to her. Jareth glared at the goblins "Out all of you!" The goblins  
  
ran out as fast as possible. Sarah stood up and walked towards Jareth. "Sarah Hoggle told me  
  
about the dream."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes. Sarah whenever that happens I want you to come to me!" Jareth was now yelling and Sarah  
  
whimpered at his voice. "Oh Sarah. I don't want to see you hurt." Sarah looked up at him, "Why  
  
did you yell at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Jareth! I don't understand."  
  
"It's okay Sarah. It's okay."  
  
"Jareth I do love you."  
  
"Let's retire to our chambers."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sarah. You in yours and me in mine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Unless you'd rather me stay with you tonight."  
  
"What about my punishment?"  
  
"Oh yes. Get into your night attire and join me . I'll be waiting." Sarah ran to her chambers and  
  
quickly got dressed. "That man never forgets anything. But I love him." Sarah walked out of her  
  
chambers and to Jareth's. Sarah knocked on his door. "Come in Sarah." Sarah slowly opened the  
  
door. Jareth sat on his bed, looking into Sarah's eyes. Sarah walked to the bed, sat down and  
  
placed her hand on his covers. Hmm silk. Jareth lives in luxury. I'm glad he punished me.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Sarah. You came. I'm so glad."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Sarah I would like to ask you something."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"Good now get in."  
  
"I can get in?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay." Sarah's cheeks turned a bright red. I'm blushing. Blushing thanks to the Goblin King!   
  
"Um Jareth."  
  
"No need to worry sweetie. I mean no harm to you or your heart."  
  
"Oh it's okay Jareth. I'm fine." I'm fine as long as you give up and kiss me! Oh Jareth. Kiss me!  
  
Just do it right now! I don't give a damn what happens after that just kiss me! Sarah shook her  
  
head. "Sarah are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Jareth really I am."  
  
"Good." Oh Sarah. I feel your pain. I love you.  
  
"Jareth I miss my family and Toby."  
  
"I'll take to visit them tomorrow. I promise."   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Jareth. Thank you."  
  
"Sarah will you marry me?"  
  
"Jareth I....I ....I'm not sure."  
  
"I don't care what you say."  
  
"I'm seventeen Jareth! I'm not ready to marry yet!"  
  
"Don't worry age does not matter. I'm only 523 years old. And that's very young in the  
  
underground. I'm like a twenty years old compared to the wise man. He's like 100,000"  
  
"Yes I'll marry you."  
  
"Good night my sweet Sarah."   
  
"Good night Jareth." Sarah lay asleep on Jareth's chest with her hand beside his shoulder. As  
  
the night passed Hoggle became concerned for Sarah. He went to her chambers but she wasn't  
  
there. "Oh no." Hoggle rushed to Jareth's chambers. He opened the door and gasped when he  
  
saw the scene that lay before him. Was that a ring on Sarah's finger? Why is Sarah so close to  
  
Jareth? Just as Hoggle went to leave the room, a dark shadow descended upon the room. Hoggle  
  
turned his head for a second and when he looked back, Sarah was gone! "Jareth!"  
  
"Keep this quiet little dwarf!" The man then picked Hoggle up and vanished. Jareth woke up to  
  
the wind blowing in his face. "Sarah!" Jareth looked at floor and saw two black owl feathers on  
  
the ground. "Gregory!" 


	7. Brother my Brother

Brother My Brother  
  
Sarah woke up to the wind blowing in her hair. "Jareth. Hmm Jareth. I love you. Stop it!" Sarah was dreaming of Jareth playing with her in the local pool on earth. He was splashing her. Sarah grinned. Sarah sat up, and opened her eyes. "Jareth?" Wait this isn't Jareth's chambers. And this is not my what I was wearing last night. The door slowly opened, and a tall man walked in.  
"Jareth!" Sarah cried out and ran to him. The man grabbed Sarah by the arm and flung her across the room. "Foolish mortal!" Sarah looked up and whimpered. "Jareth. Is that you? Why am I dressed like this? What's going on?" The man smiled. "Oh my love it is time for our wedding day!" Sarah made a connection. My dream! It's coming true! "Oh yes! I can't wait."  
"Perfect. Only I'm Jareth's older brother. Gregory."  
"No!" Sarah threw her pillow at him. "I hate you!"  
"Too bad slave."  
"What did you call me?" "Slave. I chose you and in two days if I like you I keep you and you become my wife."  
"Never!"  
  
On the other side of the labyrinth, Jareth sat on his bed in tears. "Sarah!" It's hopeless. My Sarah is gone forever. "Didymus!" A little fox came into room seconds later. "What is it you majesty?"  
"Didymus! Sarah was taken from me last night by Gregory!"  
"My lady Sarah?"  
"Yes Didymus."  
"I will help you find her!"  
"Thanks." Didymus saw that his king was in tears, his hair wasn't neat, and hew looked terrible.  
"Don't worry Jareth. I'll find Sarah for you. I'll kill anyone who harms her!" Jareth shook his head as he watched the little fox. Sarah has great friends. I hope she's safe wherever he has her.  
  
Gregory wasn't evil, he just worried about his brother, Jareth. Sarah broke his heart before,  
Gregory was not going to let that happen. "Not this time." 


	8. Bring me My Bride

Bring Me My Bride!  
  
Jareth flew through Gregory's castle. "Where is she? Sarah!" He landed on the windowsill, then took his human form. "When I find that little bastard I'm going to wring his little neck." Jareth walked through the halls searching for any sign of his love.  
  
Sarah lay asleep on the bed in her guest chambers. She was in a white dress, her hair flowing down her back. Truly a bride waiting for her prince. "Jareth. I need you!" Gregory laughed. "Sure you need him." Gregory placed his hand on her shoulder. Sarah awoke to his touch. "Jareth?"  
"Yes it's me." Sarah embraced Gregory. Gregory used his looks to seduce Sarah. "Oh Jareth. Oh Jareth!"  
  
Jareth was being attacked by Gregory's minions. He soon reached Gregory's chambers.  
"Gregory!" Jareth's voice echoed throughout the halls. Where are you Sarah. Jareth's wounds were so brutal that he collapsed to the ground. "Sarah."  
  
Sarah heard Jareth's cries. She looked at Gregory and slapped his face. "Jareth!" She quickly ran to Gregory's chambers. There Jareth lay on the ground bleeding to death. "Jareth! Oh my love." Sarah rushed to her dying fiancee. Throwing her body over his Sarah began to weep. "Oh Jareth."  
Jareth lifted his arm and ran his hand through her hair. Sarah looked at Jareth lifting her head.  
Her once white dress was now covered in Jareth's blood. "Sarah you look beautiful."  
"Oh Jareth!" Sarah's tears fell on Jareth, and Jareth winced at the tears. "Sarah. Your tears are getting into my cuts."  
"Sorry." Sarah watched him through the night, and day. Gregory entered the room the next morning and saw his brother and Sarah looking into each other's eyes. Gregory walked towards Sarah. "Sarah. You can heal your love."  
"How?"  
"Use your mind and heart to summon the magic then run your hands among my brother's wounds."  
"Thank you." Sarah did as she was told and healed all of Jareth's wounds. "Oh Sarah. Thank you"  
"I love you." Jareth smiled and sat up holding Sarah in his arms. "I promise you, that we'll see your family tomorrow." Sarah smiled and kissed Jareth ever so passionately. "Hmm. Sarah you might want to change soon."  
"Why?"  
"You're covered in my blood." Sarah giggled and snapped her fingers. Her gown then became a dark red shade and her hair was once again clean. "Can we go home now? Or do we have to stay here?"  
"Let me get Higgle first Sarah."  
"Okay." Sarah smiled and got up to help Jareth find Hoggle.  
  
Gregory watched the two lovers leave the castle with the small dwarf. "So you win little brother.  
But the war is still to come." Jareth carefully exited the castle with Sarah in his arms and Hoggle at his side. I have one big brother. And I will win the war. Sarah nuzzled against Jareth's chest.  
"Sh. Sarah all is fine." Sarah closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. "Hmm Jareth."  
"I'm here Sarah I'm here. Just sleep." Hoggle looked at his friend who now lay asleep in his king's arms. "Jareth? Is Sarah...?"  
"No, She's just tired. Let her rest."  
"The ring."  
"Yes Hoggle we are going to get married."  
"Why?"  
"I love her."  
"What about her?"  
"She loves me too." Hoggle shook his head and continued to walk. "Jareth, why are you walking?"  
"I don't know." Jareth transported the three of them to his castle. "Hoggle you may leave now."  
"Yes sire." Jareth watched Hoggle leave the room, and placed Sarah gently on his bed. "Oh my beautiful Sarah. My precious." Sarah's eyes fluttered and she smiled as Jareth kissed her lips. 


	9. Meet the Parents 1

Meet the Parents 1  
  
Sarah awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Jareth was already awake and dressed for Aboveground. Sarah managed to keep a giggle inside of her. "Oh Jareth. You can't go to my home like that!" Jareth smirked and cocked his head. "Why not?" Sarah stood up and kissed his cheek. "Because my parents have high expectations. And I think that jeans, a tee, and an over shirt would be quite cute on you." "Very well then. What will you wear?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders and sighed. " Whatever I can find. Now if you excuse me, I need to get dressed."  
"As you wish."  
  
Jareth waited outside his chambers while Sarah dressed. How will I explain this to Sarah?  
"Explain what?" Sarah asked from behind Jareth. Jareth took a deep breath. "Well, last night before I went to sleep. My parents contacted me. And they heard of you and that you were here,  
and they want to meet you." Sarah was shocked, "What! I can't meet them! They may not like me!" Jareth shook his head and took her in his arms. "That's impossible." Jareth looked down at the woman he loved so much. "By the way, what are you wearing?"  
"Jeans and a tee."  
"Oh. Okay. My mother and father will be here at seven o'clock for dinner." Sarah nuzzled her head into Jareth's chest. "What will I wear?" "Later. I still have to meet your parents." Jareth and Sarah were gone in a second. Next thing Sarah knew she was at her front door. "Here goes nothing." Sarah said as she knocked on the door. From inside the house, Jareth and Sarah could hear Karen's voice. "Coming!" Karen opened the door. Sarah smiled. "Hi Karen!" Karen smiled at Sarah and Jareth. "Hello Sarah.  
Who is your friend?"  
"Jareth is my fiancee."  
"What?" Jareth smiled and looked at Karen. "Hello. I'm Jareth." Karen slammed the door in their faces. Sarah sighed. "That went well. Come on Jareth. They don't want anything to do with me." "I suppose your right." Sarah walked from her house in tears. "Oh Jareth! They didn't want to see me!" Jareth took her in his arms and shushed her. "Oh Sarah. My parents will love you. I know it."  
"I hope you're right. Let's go for a walk in the park.." As the y began to walk away, Karen cried out, "Wait come back! I want to talk to you guys." Jareth and Sarah turned around quickly and ran to the house. "Come in. Take a seat on the couch. I'll be with you in a second." Jareth looked around the large room. "Sarah! You have a piano. Why?"  
"I used to play, until..."  
"Until when?"  
"You." Sarah felt guilty about the reason and turned her head from Jareth. "Oh Sarah. I'm so sorry."  
"I did write one last song after that night."  
"Will you play it for me?"  
"Of course." Sarah walked over to the piano and began to play. Jareth listened to the song with his heart. As he listened to the song he felt his heart break. Her song had such a beautiful meaning behind it. When Sarah finished the song, she turned around to face a crying Jareth. "Oh Sarah. That was so beautiful."  
"Thanks." Karen and Robert entered the room, sitting on the two chairs across from Jareth and Sarah. Robert looked at his daughter and smiled. "Oh Sarah. It's good to have you home."  
"Thanks." "Now Jareth. What are your intentions?"  
"To live happily ever after with Sarah."  
"Okay. Do you love her?"  
"With all that I am sir."  
"Explain."  
"Well sir, I was in a state of depression until your wonderful daughter came into my life. She makes me want to live. I feel like I can do anything with her by my side. Don't take that away from me."  
"And what about you Sarah?" Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled. "I love him Daddy. Life without him is so frightening. He can't live within me! I know he wants to but he can't! I can't either. Don't take away my happiness!"  
"How can I?" Robert looked at the two lovers who sat in wonder staring at him "You two have my blessing." Karen wasn't pleased. She spoke up, "Robert! She is a young girl!"  
"Yes I know but they love each other."  
"Love? No such thing! She's too young!" Robert had to agree with his wife. "Karen's right Sarah. You're far too young. Go upstairs to your room. Jareth, I'm sorry but you have to leave."  
"Not without Sarah!"  
"Why must you take my daughter, the only thing I have left of my first wife?"  
"She belongs to me."  
"What?"  
"Your mother wished her away, there for I own her."  
"She belongs to me!"  
"No!" Sarah cried out. "I belong to noone! I just live with Jareth. No wait it's been over thirteen hours, so yes I do belong to him!" Sarah ran out of her home to the sidewalk. Jareth was disgusted. "You two don't deserve to see Sarah ever again." Jareth put a spell on them to forget about Sarah. "It will be like she was never born to you. Sarah was never born into this family, nor did she deserve too.  
And I will marry her."  
  
Jareth walked outside to Sarah's side. "Come my love. It's time to prepare for my parents."  
"Okay." Sarah stood up and took Jareth's hand. She gently kissed his lips passionately. "Oh Jareth. I love you so much."  
"I know Sarah." He stroked her head and brought them back to his chambers, in his castle.  
"Sarah you should rest, I'll have Hoggle wake you up a few hours before my parents come to let you prepare for them. Sweet dreams."  
"Of you." Sarah whispered Sarah laid down on the bed. Closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you Jareth. My King of the Goblins. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Thanks to every one who reviewed.  
  
sparkling silver angel wings- yes you can have Gregory! I don't need him anymore, except for the wedding. After that he's all yours! 


	10. Meet the Parents2

Meet the Parents 2  
  
Hoggle gently nudged Sarah, "Wake up." Sarah slowly opened her eyes, Hoggle smiled. "Come on Sarah. Jareth asks that you put this dress on." Hoggle gestured towards the lovely ball gown that rested on the couch. Sarah looked at Hoggle. "Where is Jareth?"  
"Waiting for you." Sarah nodded, "I need to ask him why I have magic." Hoggle's eyes grew.  
"You have magic?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my God! You're a changeling!"  
"I am?"  
"Yes. You are." Sarah smiled, I have magic! I'm a changeling! "Now Sarah I'll leave you to get dressed."  
"Thanks." Sarah looked at the dress that Hoggle had showed her. "It's so beautiful. I don't deserve this. But Jareth is waiting for me." Sarah slipped the silver gown on and brushed her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she smiled at the picture she made. She ran out of her room,  
to the stairs that lead to the ballroom. When she looked down, into the ballroom, she saw Jareth standing at the bottom of the steps waiting, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes,  
and a tall man who looked just like Jareth. Nervously Sarah walked down the steps, smiling.  
When she reached the bottom, Jareth took her hand. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet my mother,  
Queen Rosette, and my father, King Stephan." Sarah walked up to them and curtsied. "Your majesties."  
"What a lovely girl Jareth."  
"Thank you miss."  
"Oh darling it's Rosette."  
"Okay." Stephan stepped up to Sarah, his expression was blank. "Hello Sire." "Jareth, this girl is very respectful. You told us she was stubborn." Sarah's head came flying up.  
"I am stubborn!" Jareth tried to calm her down. Stephan began to laugh loudly. Sarah looked towards him, "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I just hope your not the girl who hurt him years ago. Sarah Williams."  
"But I am Sarah Williams!" That got Stephan angry. "You hurt my son?"  
"Yes."  
"Why!" Sarah whimpered at Stephan's blows. Jareth suddenly began to laugh along with Rosette. Angry tears shot down Sarah's cheeks. "What's so funny?" Jareth walked over to her pulling her into his embrace. "You my love."  
"Me?"  
"Yes my little mortal."  
"But I'm a changeling!" In that second everyone stopped laughing. Stephan drew his sword from his belt. Jareth held Sarah tighter. Rosette tried to release her son's grip form Sarah. Sarah was panicked. "Did I say something wrong?"  
"Yes. My father doesn't like changelings. I can't marry you Sarah."  
"Why not?"  
"You're a changeling!" Sarah pushed Jareth out of the way and ran. Stephan dropped his sword and looked at Jareth. "Son?" Jareth was mad real mad. "Father!"  
"What?"  
"Sarah. Where is she." Stephan looked in his crystal. "Headed towards the Bog my boy."  
"No!" Jareth cried as he rushed out the doors.  
  
Sarah was running, from the castle. As she ran she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, her head bleeding. 


	11. Sarah where are you?

Sarah where are you?  
  
Jareth took his owl form and flew out to find his one true love. "Oh Sarah. I don't care about the law. I need you." Jareth looked down upon his labyrinth searching for Sarah. "Oh Sarah, it's not you, that my father hates. It's the law that he made that hates you." Years ago a prophecy was made that a changeling girl would one day rule the goblins and join the Fae and changelings forever. That could never happen. Fae have more power than changelings. Stephan did not want his son to do that to the goblin prince. "No father." Jareth thought to himself. "I don't give a rat's ass! I will marry the woman I love. Sarah"  
  
Stephan stood there with his wife by his side. "He loves her Stephan!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Stephan! He's your son!"  
"My son!"  
"He's entitled to his own happiness! And if he marries that girl..."  
"The prophecy will be complete!"  
"But he loves her!" "I don't give a damn!" Stephan struck his wife across the face. Rosette looked at her husband,  
fire in her eyes. "Jareth was right growing up, you are a bastard!" Rosette ran out of the castle to help her son.  
  
Sarah lay on the ground, bleeding. She closed her eyes, and dreamed.  
  
Dream  
  
Sarah saw Jareth standing in the center of the ballroom. "Jareth!" Sarah ran up to him hugging him tightly. Jareth looked at her and smiled. Taking her hand, and putting it in his, he slowly moved Sarah into a dance. Sarah looked around the room. The images twisted and became nightmares. Jareth smiled at Sarah who was closer to him. "Jareth make the nightmares stop!  
Make them stop!" Jareth only laughed and turned into a nightmare himself. "Ha! Foolish girl!  
Did you think you could escape me?"  
"Jareth?"  
"Ha! You are the last of them! My pet! Bare my child and I will spare your life!"  
"Jareth!"  
"What is it?"  
"I love you." Jareth looked at her, his grin sinister. Sarah looked at Jareth in the eye. "You what?" "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jareth laughed, "Love!"  
"Yes." Sarah replied weakly. Jareth slapped her across the face. "You little wimp! You don't love! Like every other changeling in the God damn world didn't!"  
"Jareth." Sarah was in tears.  
  
End Dream  
  
Jareth flew over the labyrinth searching for any sign of Sarah. As he looked down he spied a maiden on the floor of the labyrinth. "Sarah!" Jareth swept down to the young girl. He landed just beside her, and took human form. "Sarah!" Sarah tossed and turned calling out, "Jareth!  
Make the nightmare stop! Jareth I love you! Jareth. No!" Jareth's eyes grew wider. Sarah continued. "Don't hit me again! I'll do it." Jareth healed her wound. "Sh Sarah I'm here." Sarah slowly opened her eyes. "Jareth." Jareth smiled and Sarah lunged against him. "Oh Jareth."  
Jareth smoothed her out. "Sarah let me explain. Long ago a prophecy was made that a changeling girl would one day rule the goblins and join the Fae and changelings forever. That could never happen. Fae have more power than changelings. My father did not want me to do that to my son."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then forget the prophecy and marry me."  
"Of course I will."  
"I want to go home." Jareth smiled and picked her up holding her in his arms he began to walk to the castle.  
  
Rosette came upon her son carrying Sarah. "Jareth!" She ran to him. "Is she..?"  
"No. She's fine." Jareth kept his eyes on the road. There were times when Sarah would whimper and cry, but Jareth would shush her and keep walking. "Jareth. I'm sorry."  
"Sh. Sarah. We'll be there soon."  
"Okay." Sarah nuzzled her head into Jareth's torso. Jareth smiled and kissed her head. Rosette grew inpatient. "Jareth! I'll just teleport us there!" Jareth sighed. "Fine." When they arrived,  
Jareth brought Sarah to his chambers. "Hoggle. I want you to guard her. Do not let her out. If she gets hurt, I'll kill you!"  
"Yes sire." Hoggle looked at the girl in the bed. "Sarah will be okay right?"  
"Yes. I need to go." Jareth walked out of the room, into his throne room, where his father waited.  
  
Jareth walked up to his father, anger in his eyes. "Hello Father."  
"Is the changeling okay?"  
"She's fine."  
"Good!" Stephan drew his sword. "Then I can kill her!" Jareth grabbed the sword from the goblin nearby. "Never!" The fight began, Stephan and Jareth faced each other in a death match.  
  
Sarah awoke moments later. "Jareth!" Hoggle jumped back. "Jareth!" Sarah stood up and headed towards the door. "No way! Sarah you have to stay here."  
"No! Jareth needs me!" Sarah pushed Hoggle out of the way. "I'm coming Jareth." 


	12. The Battle

The Battle  
  
Sarah froze in place, as she watched Jareth and Stephan fight to the death. Jareth already had a cut on his arm, and cheek. "Jareth! No!" Sarah ran to Jareth, standing beside him. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"  
"This is my battle, let me fight it."  
"I won't let you!"  
"Jareth. Let me do this, please."  
"No!" Rosette walked over to her son, taking him with her. "Jareth let the girl fight her battles."  
"But mother."  
"No buts!" Rosette pulled her son to the side. Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah. She's so small and weak. Jareth thought to himself. Sarah was producing little balls of magic and throwing them at

Stephan. Stephan laughed, "Ha!  
Did you think you could beat me?"  
"I will." Sarah said throwing another ball at him. Stephan walked over to Sarah, with his sword he ripped part of Sarah's dress leaving a mark on her shoulder. Sarah looked at her bleeding left shoulder. "You bastard!" Stephan only laughed again, Cutting her leg. Sarah felt weaker, 'I must stay strong for Jareth.' Sarah thought.  
  
Jareth broke free of his mother's grasp, rushing to Sarah. "Jareth, I have a plan."  
"What is it?"  
"Give me your hand." Jareth nodded, giving Sarah his hand. "Okay. Summon part of your magic.  
I'll summon some of mine." Jareth concentrated hard, and a small golden orb formed in his hand.  
Sarah did the same, as she concentrated a medium blue orb was formed. "Now put them together."  
"Why my love? Why?"  
"Trust me." Jareth nodded. As he put them together they formed a crystal. "It's a crystal nothing more." Jareth chuckled. "What do I do with it?"  
"Turn it this way and find your dreams." Jareth smiled, "I already have my dreams Sarah. You're my dreams."  
"Then put it in your heart and protect it." Sarah said weakly. "I love you." Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "Sarah!" Jareth cried out. "I used the magic from my heart. It's the strongest. He has part of my magic. He stole it."  
"Will you die?"  
"Yes. But if I can get my magic back, I'll live. Protect our magic."  
"I will." Jareth turned to his mother, "Mother. Take Sarah. Put her on my throne." Jareth turned his father. "How could you!"  
"What?"  
"Sarah is dead!" Stephan froze. Dead? I didn't think. Maybe I should care. Not! Stephan laughed.  
"So?" Anger grew inside of Jareth, "Ha! I thought you'd never fall in love! Wimp!"  
"I love her!" Jareth drew the sword he once dropped. "I'll fight you to the death!"

"Come, come my boy." Jareth snorted, and put his sword to his father's neck. "Listen! You bastard! Give me her magic!"  
"No!" Jareth brought the sword closer to Stephan's neck. Stephan began to sweat.  
"If you want to live you'll give me the orb!" Stephan's breathing became harsher. Jareth moved his sword closer. "Are you saying you'd kill me for that wretch!"

"Yes! My Sarah is worthy for a queen than any other bitch you could find!" Jareth shrieked. As he shrieked the words, Jareth's sword went through Stephan's neck. Jareth backed away as Stephan fell to the floor the orb he held rolling to his side. Rosette gasped, and rushed to her dying husband's side. "Stephan!" Rosette cried and looked at her son. "I'm sorry mother." Jareth said picking up the orb and holding it close to his heart. Rosette stood up and grabbed the orb from her son's hands. "Give me this." Rosette held it in her hand. "Don't worry husband, I will see that wretch dies!"

"Mother no!" Jareth cried out, "I didn't mean to do it The sword slipped and..I" Rosette looked at Sarah laying on her son's throne. Rosette gave her son the orb. "I'm sorry my son. Let me take your father with me. I wish to burry him in my garden." "Of course mother." Rosette smiled and picked up her husband. "Goodbye son."  
"Goodbye mother." Rosette and Stephan faded into the drakness.


	13. Wake up Sarah

Wake up Sarah  
  
Jareth walked over to Sarah, who lay on his throne. "Sarah?" Jareth asked. He took the orb and brought it to Sarah's heart. Nothing happened. Jareth brought it closer, still nothing. "No!  
Sarah!" Jareth dropped the orb. As the orb hit the ground time stopped and the orb shattered into a million pieces. Jareth looked at the broken orb, and threw his fists to the wall. "I killed her! I killed her!" Jareth broke out into sobs.  
  
Hoggle entered the room, when he saw Jareth on the ground in sobs, he wondered what happened. Hoggle slowly walked over to his king. "Jareth what happened?" Jareth looked up, "I killed her Hoggle! I killed her!"  
"Sarah?"  
"Yes! I feel so helpless now."  
"It's okay Jareth. It's okay. I'll ask the priest for a wake tonight."  
"No! I want a night alone with her."  
"As you wish sire."  
"I didn't get to marry her."  
"I'm so sorry." Hoggle left the room leaving Jareth alone with Sarah. Jareth walked over to his throne, and picked up Sarah. Sarah's body was limp, her skin pale, yet Jareth still found her beautiful. Jareth kissed her pale forehead. "Come Sarah, I'll take you to rest in my chambers."  
  
Hoggle went around telling of Sarah's death. Didymus was first to know. "My Lady's dead?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Who did it?"  
"The King."  
"But he loves her!"  
"He dropped her orb."  
"Oh." The little fox, began to cry. "Poor Sarah."

"The wake is tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Hoggle nodded and continued on his way to Ludo.  
  
"Sawah dead?"  
"Yes."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hoggle looked at the yeti and sighed. "It's okay Ludo. You're invited to the castle tomorrow."  
"Sawah!" Ludo sat down and cried."  
  
Sarah was on Jareth's bed, roses in her hands. Jareth sat on the bed beside Sarah. Jareth smoothed Sarah's hair out. "Oh Sarah I love you." Jareth managed to smile as he kissed Sarah's pink lips. "Would you like me to sing the song I sang to you in the ballroom." Jareth smiled,  
"Very well."  
  
_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes I'll place the sky with in your eyes.  
  
There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams A love that will last within your heart.  
I'll place the moon within your heart.  
  
As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone wasn't to much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down.  
  
I'll paint you mornings of gold I'll spin you valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers till now.  
We're choosing the path between the stars.  
I'll lay my love between the stars.  
  
As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone wasn't to much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down._  
  
Jareth smiled and kissed Sarah's lips, hoping for a miracle "Oh Sarah."


	14. Funeral

Funeral  
  
Sarah was dressed in an all white dress, with red roses in her hands. Jareth had her prepared for five hours. The guests filed in to the church, sitting down quietly. Instead of the normal buzz there was a respectful hush for the King's love.  
  
Jareth stood at the podium, tears in his eyes. "Sarah was a wonderful person. She had the most enchanting voice. Her heart was pure, her eyes a misty green." Jareth walked to Sarah's coffin,  
placing his hand her heart. "I loved her with all my heart. And I also have an announcement to make, I will no longer be your king." There was a gasp from the crowd. "The pain in my heart is too great for me to continue. I love you all, but Sarah, she means so much to me. I can't marry another because I still love her." The goblins nodded, and Hoggle stood up.

"Jareth, I'll contact Gregory and tell him the news."  
"Thank you." Jareth said with tears in his eyes. It was hard to see the Jareth like this, he looked mortal, weak, dead.  
  
Gregory walked into the church and a silence overcame him as he watched his brother cry.  
"Jareth I'm so sorry."  
"Thanks, Gregory." Jareth was never like this never. Not even growing up.  
  
_Flashback  
  
Jareth was playing with Gregory and a little goblin girl named Julie. "Julie."  
"Yes Jareth?"  
"My princess will you be my queen?" Gregory had stopped the fun when he stepped on the ring Jareth tried to give Julie, and smiled. "Oh Jareth, I love Gregory! Not you!"  
  
End Flashback_.  
  
"Sarah I love you."  
Jareth looked down at Sarah. "Oh Sarah. Let me kiss your lips before I say goodbye." Jareth bent down and kissed Sarah's lips with his very soul and heart in the meaning. When Jareth lifted his face Sarah was still dead. "Sarah. I love you." Jareth turned around and began to walk away.

"Jareth."


	15. Awaking

Awaking  
  
Jareth ignored the voice, walking away to sulk and contemplate his loss. The voice came again in a shriek, "Jareth!" Jareth heard the voice and kept on walking. Gregory looked into the coffin and saw Sarah, with her eyes open and full of tears. "Jareth!" Jareth turned around, "What is it Gregory?"  
"Sarah!"  
"What of her?"  
"She needs you."  
"She's dead."  
"No she's not."  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I'm not."  
"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you know everything!"  
"Jareth!"  
"Close the coffin."  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't close you can't! I understand."  
"No! You will never understand my loss!"  
"Would it hurt to look one last time?"  
"Fine, one last kiss."  
  
Jareth walked up to the coffin and looked into it. Sarah stared into his eyes, smiling. "Jareth."  
"Sarah. I thought you were dead!"  
"I was, but your love brought me back." Jareth smiled down at her, tears rushing down his eyes.  
Sarah chuckled, "Jareth are you crying?"  
"No. I'm just so happy." Jareth pulled Sarah closer into his embrace. Sarah pulled him into a romantic kiss. Jareth pressed back, his tongue encircling Sarah's mouth. When they released Jareth pulled her out of the coffin and placed her on her feet. Gregory walked over to them,  
"Jareth I have to go now." Jareth nodded and watched his brother walk away from the church. "Jareth?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hold me. Close." Jareth pulled her into his embrace, kissing her forehead gently. Sarah laughed into his chest. "Let's go home." Jareth whispered to Sarah softy against her skin.  
  
That night Sarah lay asleep on her bed in her chamber's. She dreamed of her one true love, her Jareth.  
  
_Dream:  
  
Jareth held Sarah in his arms, taking in her scent and quivering at the scent. "Oh Sarah."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"And I love you." Jareth took her in his arms squeezing her tighter and pulling Sarah into a deep passionate kiss. Sarah felt his tongue encircle hers as she pulled his shirt off, revealing his bare skin. Sarah nuzzled against it sending chills up Jareth. Jareth kissed Sarah's face moving down to her neck and back up. "Jareth. Please stop."  
"Never." Jareth continued his processes.  
  
End Dream._  
  
Jareth watched Sarah as she slept. "What are you dreaming of?" Sarah giggled, and Jareth had his answer. "Tomorrow is our wedding, my sweet. I had a goblin lady design your dream dress." "Okay." Jareth kissed Sarah on the forehead, "I love you Sarah Williams."

Sorry i t took long to update! I was very busy! I won't update for awhile! School starts tomorrow. Boo! I don't wannna go! Peace! Thanks to all who reviewed!


	16. Preperations

Preparations

Gregory was sulking in his chambers, when a beam of light came through his window. "Who are you!"

"It's me silly!"

"Sparkling Silver Angel Wings?"

"Call me Silver!" Gregory embraced his childhood friend. Silver had long black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. "I missed you Gregory. I missed you so much. Why didn't you come for me?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did so many times but some freak who looked like you always came."

"Jareth the Goblin King. My brother."

"Gregory. I love you."

"I love you too." Then they held each other in a deep passionate kiss. Gregory slowly took his shirt off and continued to kiss Silver.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah lay asleep on the bed, and Jareth watched her as she slept. "Jareth."

"Yes." Sarah opened her eyes and stared into Jareth's. Jareth looked into Sarah's with the same affection and intensity . "Jareth, when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I need a gown! The food! The guests need to be invited! I need a maid of honor! You need a best man! The priest! The rings...."

"Sarah calm down. It's okay."

"But..."

"No buts. I'll have you pick a gown today when that girl arrives."

"What girl? Are you seeing someone else?"

"Never!"

"Oh. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I love you."

"And I you." Sarah giggled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver smiled, "Um Gregory I have to go."

"Why? We were just about to..."

"I'm Sarah's maid of honor. And you're the best man."

"So?"

"So, I need to help Sarah! She needs help with the gown."

"Awwwwwww."

"I'll come back later you big lug!"

"Okay. I'll see you later." Silver blushed, as she walked out of the room.

"Sure sweetie."

----------------------------------

Silver walked to Sarah's chambers. "Hi I'm Silver!"

"Hi."

"Let's go pick your gown out."

"Sure." Sarah looked at the gowns, they were all very beautiful, but none of them was right. Not for her. She had a dream gown. She knew that Jareth knew about it too. She hoped he remembered the one she wore in the ballroom. Silver was looking her choice of gowns. "Wow. I love it. What do ya think Sarah?" Sarah glanced up.

"It's lovely."

"Do you think Gregory will like it?"

"Why would you wanna know?"

"I love him."

"I think he will."

"Thanks Sarah. Now how are you doing?"

"Not good."

"Ah. Well how about this one?" Silver pulled open a chest with the most beautiful gown Sarah had ever seen. It was her dream gown. "My dream gown." Sarah took it lightly and danced around with it. Silver chuckled "Very well then. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"To the mall!"

"Okay!"

------------------------------------------

Jareth and Gregory walked though the labyrinth discussing the trials of love. "I love her, Jareth."

"I know Gregory."

"How do I sweep her off her feet?"

"Just be yourself and she will be yours."

"You didn't do that with Sarah."

"I should have." Gregory nodded and they continued their way. "Gregory, did you ask her yet?"

"No. But I will soon."

"Have you done anything...well you know?"

"Almost, but she had to go."

"I see."

----------------------------------------------

Silver smiled, Jareth was a lucky man, he finally got the happiness he deserved. As for Sarah she couldn't be happier. All she talked about was Jareth. "Sarah. I think it's time to go home."

"Okay." Sarah smiled, another chance to see Jareth! She thought.

"Are you excited?"

"More than you will ever know."


	17. Wedding

Wedding

Sarah smiled as she dreamt of her Jareth and her on their wedding night. "Jareth. I love you." There was a giggle in the room as Sarah spoke. "Silver!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Sarah opened her eyes and sat up. "What's today?" Sarah asked curiously. Silver shook her head and sighed. " Your wedding day duh!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sarah jumped out of the bed and quickly grabbed her gown. "Sarah are you always like this? Cause you driving me mad!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth was already awake when Gregory walked into the room. "Hi Gregory!" Jareth smiled cheerfully. "Jareth? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Gregory. I'm so happy."

"Why should you not be?"

"I'm finally marrying her."

"I know, now if you don't mind. We need to get ready!" Jareth laughed and headed towards his trunk. "I suppose we do."

-------------------------------------------------

Silver was wearing a beautiful, blue strapless dress, with a darker shade of blue that frilled down the sides, with a gold band and rubies at the ends. "You look beautiful Silver. I look so fat."

"Aw. It's just puffy. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now put the damn thing on and let's go!"

Sarah sighed, "Are you sure about this necklace Silver?" Silver sighed, and shook her head 'how does Jareth put up with this girl?' "Sarah. You asked me that about every necklace! 'Will Jareth like this? Is this to revealing? Is that my color? Will it match the gown? What's Jareth's favorite color?' You're driving me mad!" Sarah turned away, and put her head in her hands and began to cry. "Oh Jareth. I've disappointed you! Why don't throw me in the bog and end my life!" Silver sighed, and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Will you relax! Hey!" Silver picked up a small box beside Sarah's head. "Sarah! Look!" Sarah picked up her head and took the small box. "It's from Jareth!" Sarah quickly opened the box and sat in awe. "It's so beautiful. An exact replica of his pendent, only smaller and with and emerald in it. Jareth is so sweet! I'm gonna wear it!" Sarah put it on and smiled. "Are you ready to go yet, Miss Jareth freak?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Silver I'm ready!"

-----------------------------------

Jareth stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Sarah with the Wiseman as the priest. Jareth looked back and never was he this happy in his life. If it were a dream he would kill himself in that instant. "Sarah." The music started and the doors flung he froze. There Silver, but behind her was Sarah. Gregory smiled at his love who looked beautiful. "Silver. I love you." Gregory whispered. The music changed and Sarah made her way down the aisle. Sarah smiled, she was sure she was too fat. Jareth smiled Sarah was a vison of light. Her gown was pale like her skin, She had puffy sleeves that came down at the shoulders. She wore the necklace he gave her. She looked like she did in the ball room, with a more exotic appeal to the Goblin King, this time. Sarah had tears in her eyes, this was real, she was living a fairy tale. Jareth wanted Sarah to run, but you can't rush love he told himself. Sarah made it to then end in moments, now she was standing by Jareth. Jareth took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "It's time." Sarah nodded.

"Dearly Beloved." The Wiseman began. "We are gathered here today to...zzz" That hat shook his head, "Ha! To join these two in marriage."

"I was speaking!"

"Okay."

"Jareth and Sarah, your vows?" The Wiseman nodded off and started to doze off. Jareth turned to Sarah and smile. "Sarah. I love you so much. I want to spend every second of every day with you. You are my light at the end of that dark tunnel of depression. I will never hurt you and I will always be there to protect you." Sarah smiled, tears Jareth brushed them away with his hand. "Jareth. I love you. I always will. If you were to leave me I would still love you. I will stay by your side, even if I will never me as strong or as powerful as you. I love you."Jareth smiled and took Sarah's hand. The Wiseman was still asleep. "Wake up!" the hat cried. "Oh. Okay The rings!" Jareth smiled with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Now for my favorite part!" the bird smiled. "Does anyone wish that these two not wed?" All were silent. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Jareth stared at the bird, "Do I not get to kiss her?"

"Oh yes you do." Jareth smiled and pulled Sarah into a gentle, romantic kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, or at least until the doors broke down and a kitsune stood in the doorway. "I object!" The girl cried out. Jareth turned to face her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dagger."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Rosakara13 brought me here. I always wanted to do that!"

"Can you leave now?"

"Sure. Rosakara13!"

_**"What? I'm watching my soap, with Raven!"**_

"Kay. I'll stay here."

_**"Pick you up later!"**_

"Kay!" Dagger smiled and walked away. Sarah began to laugh so hard that she nearly fell over. Jareth smiled, "Come honey, let's go. The reception in a few hours." Sarah smiled and nodded. Jareth picked her up and ran down the aisle.


	18. Reception

Reception

Jareth smiled, "Thank you. Depp Luver49. I know Sarah loves your music."

"Call me Depp."

"I will also need the band to play this song." Jareth handed her a piece of paper. "Don't sing this though." Depp laughed. "I gotta go." Jareth watched the tall, tan, blonde haired with blue gray eyes leave the room. "You can come in now Sarah, I'm ready for you." Sarah walked out giggling, with Silver next to her, looking at her ring finger. "Jareth, you'll never guess what Gregory asked Silver!"

"Can you stop annoying me?" Silver put her hands on her hips, "No! He asked me to marry him!"

"Great."

------------------------

Sarah and Jareth walked out of their room. Silver was behind them. Sarah was in awe when Jareth led her into the giant reception hall. "Jareth. It's beautiful." Jareth smiled and kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek. Sarah blushed and let Jareth take them to their table. When they were seated, Jareth raised his hand and motioned for the band to start. "Jareth what's this?" Jareth only smiled. Depp opened her mouth and began to sing:

"There were bells on a hill

But I never heard them ringing

No, I never heard them at all

Till there was you

There were birds in the sky

But I never saw them winging

No, I never saw them at all

Till there was you

Then there was music and wonderful roses

they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows

of dawn and dew

There was love all around

But I never heard it singing

No I never heard it at all

Till there was you

Then there was music and wonderful roses

they tell me in sweet fragrant meadows

of dawn and dew

There was love all around

But I never heard it singing

No I never heard it at all

Till there was you

Till there was you" Sarah smiled and kissed Jareth romantically. "Thank you so much." Jareth smiled and took her hand. "May I have this dance?" Sarah blushed and nodded.

"Of course you may." Jareth took her out to the floor and snapped his fingers to tell the band to start the music. Sarah placed her head on Jareth's shoulder, as they waltzed to the music. "Jareth honey."

"Yes?"

"I know this song."

"Of course you do."

"You sang it to me in the ballroom."

"Did I?" Sarah only nodded allowing the music to take over her once more.

-----------------

Gregory and Silver sat next to each other, smiling at Jareth and Sarah. "Silver. I love you."

"I love you too Gregory." Gregory grabbed Silver's hand and ran out off the hall. "Gregory!"

"I'm leaving this party. I'm having my own. Wanna come?"

"Okay." Silver blushed and then in a poof of dust they were gone.

------------------------

Jareth walked Sarah towards the cake. "A cake?"

"You cut first." Sarah cut a piece and fed it Jareth. Jareth watched as Sarah put her finger in the frosting and put it on his nose. Jareth cut a piece and did the same. "Hey!" Jareth smiled. "Yes dear wife?"

"You put cake on my nose!"

"You did it to me!"

"So?" Sarah ran away and Jareth started chasing her. "I'll show you so!" He cried out. Then they chased each other to their chambers................

--------------------

_**Hey guys! It's me! Dagger is my best friend just so ya knows. Gregory and Silver will be back later on. Okay tells me what's ya's think. I gotta go now. Sorry about the short chapter more to come. Review now!**_


	19. Surprise!

Surprise!

Jareth and Sarah had just returned from their honeymoon. Jareth had taken Sarah to a beautiful tropical island. Sarah was so happy, and she could hardly breath when she saw room he had prepared for them. It had a king sized bed, and beautiful drapes and a Hawaiian setting. Sarah was so glad to come home and Jareth seemed happy that he could finally start a family. 'Home. I'm finally home, after all these years. I feel at home.' Jareth noticed the dazed look on his wife's face, and took her hand squeezing it. "Sarah are you okay?" Sarah looked up at Jareth and nodded. "Yes. I'm just so happy."

"You should be." Jareth opened the door to their chambers. "Welcome home sweet Queen." Sarah smiled, and patted his arm sweetly. Jareth looked at their bed and his smile faded, "What is it Jareth?" Sarah asked concerned for her husband. Sarah walked into the room and gasped. Gregory and Silver were in their bed sleeping. "Gregory!" Jareth bellowed. Sarah stood beside Jareth with the same angry look on her face. "Silver!" Sarah cried out. The two awoke and looked at Jareth and Sarah. "Oops." Silver mumbled. Sarah glared at her. "Oops is right! What are you doing in my bed?" Jareth yelled. Gregory looked at his brother. "Sleeping." Jareth went into a rage, "Sleeping!" He tore the blanket off. "You call that sleeping?!" Gregory nodded, and smiled. "Me and my wife were just showing our affection!" he said. That made Jareth even madder, "OUT! All of you!" Silver looked at Sarah and shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sarah. Am I still your friend?" Sarah sighed, "Of course you are Silver. I can't say the same for Jareth." Silver nodded, and took Gregory's hand. "Honey we need to leave. This is not our place." Gregory nodded and took Silver in his arms. Then they disappeared and went to Gregory's castle. Jareth sighed and fell on his bed. Sarah looked at him and smiled. She sat on their bed and placed Jareth's head in her lap. "I love you. Honey." Jareth smiled and rubbed his head on Sarah's lap. "Oh Sarah. I love you too." Sarah pulled Jareth up to her face and kissed him. ###################

There was a knock at the door, Jareth sighed. "Who is it?"

"Your mother." Jareth rolled his eyes and kissed Sarah.

"Come in." Rosette came in and smiled, there were people behind her. "Hi Sarah!" Sarah sat up I know that voice. "Toby?" she asked. Toby stepped out. "Yep it's me!" Sarah motioned for Toby sit on the bed. Toby ran to it smiling and hugged Sarah. "I love you Sis."

"I love you too Toby." Jareth watched the two embrace each other. "Toby why are you here?" he asked. "Mamma and Daddy died." Sarah gasped. "Oh no! Daddy!" She cried and Toby cried with her. "Son can he live here with you two?" Jareth looked at Sarah and Toby hugging each other as they grieved their parents. "Of course." Toby smiled and hugged him "Thanks so much." Sarah whispered to him. "I will do anything for you love." Sarah smiled. "I know. Jareth. I know."

Jareth motioned for Toby to leave him and Sarah alone. "Sarah I love you so much. I only wish could I could tell you every second." Sarah giggled "I know you would. That's why I married you, big lug!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Jareth smiled and kissed Sarah down her throat. "Give up Sarah!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll have to make love to you."

"I don't!" Jareth smiled and kissed her again.

------------------------

This is not the end! Stay tuned for epilogue!


	20. Epilouge

Epilogue

Dear Diary,

Jareth has just returned home from a convention, while almost missing the birth of his son Dimitri. Dagger returned home shortly after he arrived and grew angry when he found out she was an author, Blood of Rage. That she could go back at anytime she wanted to. Gregory and Silver were drunk that night we found them in our bed. They now have a daughter, named Jewel and she is beautiful. Tonight is our wedding anniversary and he has been away all day planning it for us. Dimitri looks just like his daddy with my eyes. I have asked Dagger to babysit Dimitri tonight. Jareth doesn't know and when he does, he, he, he.... He get's so cute when he gets mad! I will write tonight.

Sarah Williams; Goblin Queen

"Sarah!" Jareth called out. "Dagger is at our house!" Sarah giggled, and ran down to Jareth, kissing him. "I know. She's babysitting Dimitri." Jareth looked at her his eyes wide.

"Why?"

"I trust her. We bonded while you were gone."

"Great. Why can't Toby?"

"First of all he's too young, secondly he lied to us. Karen and my dad aren't dead. He wanted to be with me. I took him back while you were gone. I talked to my parents and explained everything. Apparently you're magic didn't work to well. I told them I was a changeling and they suddenly understood. Dad said that Linda was a changeling too, but she died in a car accident, shortly after leaving us. They didn't want to tell me until now. I then told him I was pregnant. They were overjoyed and asked his name. I told them and then I told them I had to go and returned in time for your return." Jareth smiled, and brought her into his embrace. "I'm never leaving again."

"Ahem." Dagger was standing right next to them. Sarah smiled. "Okay Dagger, Dimitri is in his room right now. Take good care of him."

"Or else!" Sarah took Jareth by the hand and whisked them to the beach.

--------

Sarah awoke sometime later that morning, Jareth was right beside her pulling her tighter into his embrace. Sarah smiled as she gently got out and walked to Dimitri who lay asleep in his basket. "Oh my baby." Jareth was right beside her this time looking down at his son. "My son."

Dear Diary,

It has been so wonderful living right now. Jareth has forgiven Gregory and Silver, they are happy and so is Jewel. They'll be visiting today. I love this family, Dimitri and Jareth bond better than any other father and son I' ve ever seen. His mother, is hosting a get together today, my family is invited. Things will be different now, I know that. Imagine what would of happened if I went on vacation with my family? I personally don't want to. Jareth won't let me anyways.

Sarah Williams, Goblin Queen.

Jareth brought Sarah into his embrace. "I love you." Sarah kissed him. " I love you too." she thought a moment. "Your family will be here soon."

"We have sometime before they arrive." Sarah kissed him again. "I like the way you think dear husband." Dimitri began to cry. Jareth sighed. "I think he needs some attention." Sarah picked Dimitri up and brought him to the bed. Jareth smiled at his wife who was playing peek a boo with his son. Jareth joined in, and for a second Sarah relished in her family, her playful husband and her darling baby. "Sarah?"

"I'm fine Jareth."

"Good." he whispered. Jareth picked up his sleeping child and brought him to his bed. Sarah smiled as Jareth pulled her into a kiss. The guests had arrived, but neither of them cared. They had each other, that's all they needed.

The

End

-------

Okay guys I finally finished. I'm starting a new one soon. It should be good. Review and enjoy.


End file.
